


Всю ночь напролёт

by blood, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Внеконкурс [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood/pseuds/blood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта ночь разнообразием для Джареда не отличалась. Поэтому предложение Дженсена показалось весьма заманчивым...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всю ночь напролёт

Прислонившись к фонарю, Джаред лениво докуривал сигарету. С клиентами сегодня определенно не везло.   
  
То офисный планктон, на лице которого отражалась вся его муторная жизнь в виде суетливой фригидной жены да оравы плаксивых придатков, то пара укурышей, вдруг возжелавших тройничка задешево. Разули бы глаза для начала. Одна только внешность Джареда стоит больше, чем они все вместе взятые способны предложить.  
  
Метким щелчком отправив окурок в ближайшую лужу, Джаред запрокинул голову. Даже крутой альфа-самец, заруливший в переулок на отсос, не изменил положение дел. Пятьдесят баксов и тотальная скукота.   
  
Рискнув заняться такой неблагодарной работой, Джаред ожидал, мягко говоря, не такого результата. Для него никогда не являлось секретом, что он способен заполучить любого парня. Природная привлекательность и подтянутая задница всегда были беспроигрышным вариантом. Более того, это своеобразный карт-бланш среди прочих проституток — свобода не стелиться под каждого клиента, а бесценная возможность выбирать.   
  
Поэтому Джаред и решил для себя: если в ближайшие двадцать минут никто не появится, он спокойно пойдет домой и отдрочит себе сам. Да и занятия с утра никто не отменял. Как и их стопроцентную посещаемость.  
  
***  
  
Двадцать минут подходили к концу, как вдруг из-за угла выехала машина. Сверкнула отполированными боками в слабом свете уличного фонаря и затормозила напротив Джареда. Тонированное стекло с пассажирской стороны медленно поползло вниз.  
  
— Ну, посмотрим, кто у нас там, — тихо пробормотал Джаред и слегка взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Сколько? — немного хриплый, но приятный голос заставил Джареда самой что ни на есть вальяжной походкой подойти к машине и заглянуть в окно.  
  
— Смотря что и на сколько ты хочешь. Расценки разные, — он изобразил самую широкую улыбку, на какую был способен. Сидящий в глубине машины тоже ухмыльнулся.  
  
— На всю ночь и без лишних извращений. — Редко когда услышишь такое, и Джаред решил рискнуть. Да и силуэт мужика выглядел многообещающе. Да-да, в ночи все кошки серы, но разворот плеч и ухмылка так и манили согласиться.  
  
— Хм, скромненько, но заманчиво, — прокомментировал он и назначил свою цену: — Пятьсот баксов.  
  
— Садись, — последовал предсказуемый ответ. С той лишь разницей, что в этот раз такая предсказуемость только добавила азарта.  
  
— Тогда погнали. — Джаред открыл дверь и залез внутрь. — Классная тачка.  
  
Клиент хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил и нажал на газ.  
  
***  
  
Джаред поудобнее устроился на сидении. Странный клиент, видимо, предпочитал тишину. Так что из развлечений оставалось только два варианта: разглядывать ночные виды Остина или разглядывать профиль мужика.   
  
Тот продолжал смотреть исключительно на дорогу. Встречные машины бегло освещали его лицо. Негусто, но хотя бы стало понятно, что тот еще относительно молод. И красив. И ни разу не похож на укуренного. Или офисного работника. Даже общая расслабленность позы красноречиво демонстрировала: у чувака точно нет проблем в жизни.  
  
Когда они припарковались рядом с ничем не примечательным мотелем, Джаред усмехнулся. Нет, он не ожидал люкса для новобрачных в пятизвездочном отеле. Но однообразие поведения клиентов и выбора места порой забавляли.  
  
Перебросившись парой фраз с консьержем и кинув на стойку купюры, клиент забрал ключ и всё так же молча повел Джареда за собой. В номер Джаред проскользнул первым. Плюхнувшись на стандартную двуспальную кровать, нашарил в кармане пачку с сигаретами: судя по обстановке, противопожарной системой здесь и не пахло. Затянувшись, Джаред посмотрел на клиента — тот по-прежнему стоял в дверях — и, чтобы не тратить время зря, спросил:  
  
— Ну и? Мы трахаться будем, или как?  
  
Тот скептически поднял бровь. После чего, отойдя от двери, подошел ближе.  
  
— Зови меня Дженсен.  
  
— Ха. Обычно мои клиенты не любят, когда я называю их по имени.   
  
— Ну, не будь так уверен, что это мое настоящее имя, — Дженсен присел рядом с Джаредом, отнял сигарету и затянулся сам.   
  
Слегка прибалдев от такой наглости, Джаред моментально залип на клиенте… Дженсене. Аккуратный ежик волос, легкая щетина и хитрые глаза. С виду Дженсен оказался максимум лет на пять старше Джареда. А это значило, что можно было вести себя вполне непринужденно.   
  
— Ну ты и козёл, — с нахальной ухмылкой подметил Джаред, кивнув в сторону отобранной сигареты.   
  
— Стараюсь.  
  
Уронив окурок на пол, Дженсен тут же наступил на него.   
  
— Мы вроде как сюда не разговаривать пришли.   
  
Джаред на это лишь презрительно хмыкнул. Внешностью того природа не обделила. Как и мудачизмом.  
  
— Так я готов, Джен-сен, — по слогам ласково протянул Джаред и выдал одну из своих фирменных улыбочек.   
  
Дженсен молча вынул бумажник, отсчитал нужную сумму и передал её Джареду. Тот почти не глядя запихал деньги в задний карман джинсов.  
  
— Приступай.  
  
Джаред медленно стянул с себя футболку и неспешно спустил джинсы, под которые в рабочее время никогда не надевал трусы. Выразительно потянулся, демонстрируя отличную спортивную форму, и опустился на колени. После чего, прогнувшись в пояснице, склонился над пахом Дженсена.  
  
Тот, готовый расслабиться, немного откинулся назад и запрокинул голову. Расценив это как поощрение к дальнейшим действиям, Джаред захватил зубами собачку молнии на ширинке и потянул вниз.  
  
Член у Дженсена был большой и крепкий — у Джареда уже от этого зрелища моментально встал. Давно его так не заводило от одного только вида! Он прошёлся рукой по всей длине, опустился вниз, погладил яички и вобрал член в рот, заскользив по нему языком. Дженсен довольно застонал, правой рукой вцепившись Джареду в волосы и вынуждая принимать глубже. Джаред терпеть не мог, когда трогают волосы, но уже так увлекся, что решил забить на эту мелочь, продолжая сосать.  
  
Вскоре Дженсен не выдержал, оттолкнул Джареда, забрался на кровать и поманил снова.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты подготовлен? — Дженсен начал быстро стягивать одежду, прожигая Джареда взглядом.  
  
— О, ещё как! — он разлегся поперек кровати и демонстративно раскинул ноги, выставляя себя напоказ. В заднице у Джареда красовалась прозрачная пробка с небольшим блестящим камешком. Протянув руку, Дженсен довольно улыбнулся — размер пробки впечатлял.   
  
Знакомить клиентов с разнообразием своей коллекции пробок было маленькой фишкой Джареда. Растягивал он себя обычно сам, потому что если клиенты и высказывали желание его подготовить, то в большинстве случаев делали это совершенно отвратительно. А так и клиенты были довольны, и ему удавалось избежать неприятных ощущений.  
  
Не отводя взгляда, Дженсен поглаживал края пробки, одновременно лаская растянутые мышцы входа. Джаред не выдержал и принялся неспешно надрачивать себе, в открытую рассматривая тело Дженсена. А оно определенно заслуживало внимания и восхищения: мускулистое, пропорциональное и ухоженное.  
  
Плавно провернув пробку, Дженсен стал медленно ее вытаскивать. От осторожных движений Джареда практически подкинуло на кровати, и с влажным хлюпающим звуком пробка выскользнула из тела. Подхватив Джареда под колени, Дженсен забросил длинные ноги себе на плечи и практически присосался к уздечке. Джаред моментально очнулся и вскрикнул:  
  
— Ты чертов гребаный псих! — Он попытался вырваться. — А если я болен чем-то?! Ты, блядь, даже не заикнулся про это!  
  
— Тренированное тело, здоровая кожа, недешевые игрушки… — Дженсен демонстративно повертел в руках пробку. — Чистая одежда, купленная явно не в секонд-хенде. Завышенный тариф. Мне продолжить?   
  
— И это все твои аргументы?  
  
— Ты определенно самовлюбленный ублюдок.   
  
— А… Откуда мне знать, что ты не заразный?  
  
Под насмешливым взглядом Дженсена Джаред стушевался. Что-то определенно было не так с этой ночью. Нетипичный клиент. Риск и азарт. Да и собственное тело плевать хотело на здравый рассудок.   
  
Снова посмотрев на Дженсена, Джаред… застыл. Какие же охуенные зеленые глаза и блядские губы… И к полному дополнению картины — собственная открыто-доступная поза и член, который даже не собирался опадать. Протяжно застонав, Джаред откинулся обратно на кровать.   
  
Капитуляция была оценена по достоинству — губы Дженсена вернулись к прерванному занятию, и вскоре Джаред уже захлебывался стонами.  
  
Этот Дженсен совершенно точно псих.. Потому что так не бывает. Клиенты ставят на колени и требуют отсоса по высшему разряду. Или мордой в подушку и трахают, пока не кончат в презерватив. Но Дженсен!  
  
Пройдясь языком по яйцам, Дженсен переместился к корню члена, вылизывая так, словно это он — шлюха, а Джаред — счастливый клиент. Одна только эта мысль почти довела до разрядки.  
  
Но ушлый черт словно догадался: именно в этот момент отстранился от члена, одновременно отпуская ноги Джареда. Свесившись с кровати, он потянулся к брошенной на пол одежде в поисках презерватива.  
  
Искомый пакетик нашелся быстро. Пара мгновений — и, снова забросив ноги Джареда себе на плечи, Дженсен пристроил головку члена ко влажному от смазки входу.  
  
Резкое вторжение выбило воздух из легких Джареда. Почти не давая привыкнуть, Дженсен начал двигаться, проталкиваясь глубже. На контрасте с почти нежным вылизыванием мошонки таранящее проникновение с каждым толчком вынуждало практически кричать в голос.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Дженсен, и Джаред подчинился. Отблеск зеленых глаз завораживал: Джаред не мог наглядеться и словно тонул в них.  
  
Не выдержав, Джаред притянул Дженсена к себе за шею, наконец добираясь до его роскошных губ. Вылизывая небо, сплетаясь языками, одновременно ощущая щедрую долбежку задницей, Джаред понял, чего именно ему не хватало все это время. Долго. Жадно. Сладко. Постоянно. Бесконечно.  
  
Почувствовав неумолимо подступающий оргазм, Джаред пару раз сжался, выжимая из Дженсена всхлипывающие звуки. Еще пара лихорадочных движений — и оба кончили практически одновременно.  
  
Дженсен осторожно вышел из Джареда, придержав презерватив у основания опадающего члена, и обессиленно рухнул рядом. Завязал узлом уже бесполезную резинку и бросил не глядя куда-то на пол.  
  
Джаред никак на это не отреагировал — не до того было: он будто заново учился дышать. Черт подери, и где этот парень был раньше?  
  
— А ты горяч, — тяжело дыша, усмехнулся Дженсен.  
  
— Я здесь не один такой, — выдохнув, бесстыдно заявил Джаред и попытался облизнуть пересохшие губы. Нижняя начинала саднить — кажется, в порыве страсти кое-кто ее прикусил.  
  
— Повторим?  
  
***  
  
Второй раз вышел неспешным, но не менее горячим. Двигаться было откровенно лень. Руки плавно скользили по потным телам, губы исследовали каждый сантиметр, куда получилось дотянуться. Принципы, запреты, правила — все летело к чертям.  
  
И когда они кончили снова, заляпав друг друга спермой, Джаред, вместо того, чтобы уйти, прижался к теплому телу рядом и закрыл глаза. Нужно было встать и свалить по-тихому, но сил на это точно не осталось. Он зевнул и вскоре сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся Джаред оттого, что чья-то рука крепко прижимала его к себе. Потерев свободной рукой глаза, он открыл их и увидел лежащего рядом Дженсена. Тот на удивление никуда не ушёл — остался с ним. Да ещё и с довольным сопением устроился у Джареда на груди.  
Все было круто, но он не принцесса, а это не, мать её, сказка. Осторожно выбравшись из-под чужой руки, Джаред зевнул и посмотрел на часы. Пять утра… Да, нехило они ночью повеселились. Подумав, что стоило бы перед уходом принять душ, Джаред неспешно потянулся и побрел в ванную.   
  
***  
  
Выйдя из душа, Джаред взъерошил мокрые волосы. Тело все еще ломило и по-прежнему дико хотелось спать. Но пропустить лекции дотошного профессора было равносильно смерти. Карьеры. Будущей. А вот на ночных приключениях, похоже, пора было ставить крест: после такой ночи антураж темного переулка и вереница безымянных клиентов потеряли свою привлекательность окончательно.  
  
Постель была пуста, и только запах сигаретного дыма сходу дал понять, что уловка не сработала и Дженсен все еще в номере. Он стоял у открытого окна и неспешно докуривал сигарету.  
— О, ты еще здесь, — Джаред непринужденно улыбнулся, а про себя отметил, что даже наутро после бурной ночи один только вид Дженсена начинал заводить. — А мне уже пора. Было круто. Бывай!  
  
— Не спеши так. У меня к тебе деловое предложение. — Ответ Дженсена заставил Джареда замереть у порога.  
  
— Прости, но утром я занят, так что продолжить, увы, не сможем, — съязвил он и взялся за ручку. Лекции и профессор плавно бледнели рядом с перспективой остаться и отхватить очередную долю улетного секса.  
  
— Я не об этом, — Дженсен потушил сигарету, накинул пиджак и подошёл к Джареду ближе. — Я давно ищу себе кого-то вроде тебя. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я стал твоим единственным клиентом?  
  
Джаред скептически поднял бровь и усмехнулся. Это уже что-то новенькое. Раньше такие предложения ему не поступали.  
  
— Да ты никак шутишь? Единственным клиентом, ха!  
  
— Почему же шучу? — совершенно серьезно отреагировал Дженсен. — Так получилось, что статус не позволяет часто светиться по барам, или как прошлой ночью — в одиночестве в темных переулках. И дело даже не в ориентации, а, скорее, в уровне занятости. Да и проверенный человек всегда лучше неизвестности. В деньгах нуждаться не будешь.  
  
— И как часто ты делаешь подобные предложения проституткам?  
  
— Ты первый, — пожал плечами Дженсен.  
  
— Ого, какая честь, — Джаред рассмеялся. С наступлением утра этот парень удивлять не перестал!  
  
— Ну так что, ты согласен, или как? Я долго ждать не буду, — Дженсен покосился на свои часы.   
  
Покерфейс и «я здесь один суперделовой и уже опаздываю» — похоже, уровень мудачизма в нем за ночь явно не уменьшился.   
  
— А потом окажется, что ты женат и просто заскучал от тихой семейной жизни. Только вот на Кеннеди ты не очень-то смахиваешь, а для Моники у меня буфера маловаты будут. А теперь послушай меня, Джен-сен, — протянул Джаред, наслаждаясь, как того передергивает от демонстративного произношения имени по слогам, — открою тебе небольшой секрет: снимаюсь я так, ради прикола. Деньги у меня есть. Как и вполне успешное будущее. Предлагаю не играть в золушек и принцев — меня не надо спасать из нищеты. Самовлюбленный ублюдок? Да, я такой.  
  
— Вот, значит, как, — Дженсен демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и задумался. — Тогда ты вполне потянешь работу личного секретаря, тем более на время учебы в университете. И, к сведению, — я не женат. Даже близко не был.   
  
А вот это уже был не просто шах и мат — это прямо-таки артиллерийский удар с прицельным попаданием по свежевыстроенной защите.  
  
— Знаешь… — Он подошёл к Дженсену вплотную и взглянул ему прямо в глаза. — Я, пожалуй, соглашусь. 


End file.
